This invention relates to pet toys in general, and more particularly to pet toys permitting insertion and withdrawal of a favorite object.
A variety of pet toys have been developed over time to entertain pets. Ideally, a pet toy is designed to intellectually stimulate, challenge and entertain a pet by allowing the animal to incorporate its instincts into its playtime. Such a pet toy may also provide physical exercise for the pet.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel pet toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy for an animal in which a favorite object is placed inside a cavity in the toy and the animal is able to retrieve the favorite object from the cavity through one of several openings.
And another object of the invention is to provide a pocket for holding a favorite object, the pocket being located within the interior of the cavity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a replaceable catnip bag in the pocket.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pet toy constructed from a flexible material.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a pet toy constructed of a flexible material such as a highly durable fabric.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a pet toy which an animal can play with independently of a human.
And another object of the invention is to provide a pet toy which can also serve as a bed.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the novel pet toy.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pet toy comprising a first flexible sheet having a first outer periphery; a second flexible sheet having a second outer periphery; and connectors for joining at least three portions of the first and second sheets, the portions being located adjacent to the first outer periphery of the first sheet and the second outer periphery of the second sheet, the connectors forming openings between each of the at least three portions, and the connectors forming a cavity between the first flexible sheet and the second flexible sheet, the cavity being formed within the at least three portions joined to one another, and the openings having a given length defined by the size of each of the connectors and the total number of the connectors; wherein the openings are sized to permit passage of a favorite object therethrough.